


Let's Save The Universe, Brother

by Kathendale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, I was listening to I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: In the streets of New York two men who haven't talked in seeming eons are rejoined in one joint mission. Saving the universe.





	Let's Save The Universe, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this stuck in my head for so very long you don't understand

As Nick Fury faded away, a small device fell from his hand, blinking with an ominous symbol.

**

Steve Rogers felt his world collapsing. Almost everyone he knew was either dead or not talking to him. Grief stricken, the man out of time looked down at his phone, which blinked urgently with a message.  _Nick Fury is gone. Investigate and find his last location._ Steve's face screwed up like he'd swallowed something sour, but it'd give him something to do. Take away from the pain of failing his friends. Steve grabbed his shield, running off in search, following the GPS.

 

Little did Steve know that Tony Stark had received the same message. He flew to the streets of New York, landing at the crashes car. He looked down and saw a small device blinking. His eyes widened in shock. "Captain Marvel?" He muttered in disbelief . Suddenly, he heard a clatter of something heavy falling to the ground. He spun around, heart in his throat. "T-Tony." Came the hoarse voice of one Steve Rogers. " Steve." He whispered, the armor fading away. He moved forward, pulling the other into a right huh before he could protest. He felt Steve stiffen before he slowly relaxed. "Tony, w-we lost everyone. Sam, Wanda, Vision, B-Bucky." He choked out. Tony could feel the pain rolling off the other man. Tony held him at arms length, staring into his eyes. " Steve, this wasn't your fault. You are not responsible for this. It's the fault of that purple bastard." Steve gave a sad, watery smile.

 "Fury's gone too." Tony said, to which Steve nodded, retrieving his phone and showing Tony the screen. " I got the message as well." Tony looked at Steve, a pained smile coming over his face. "Will you right with me?" He whispered, hand outstretched . Steve grasped his hand in a firm handshake. "What the hell, let's save the universe, brother."

 

**this is way too short I'll rewrite it later**

**Author's Note:**

> So this story happens after Maria and Fury disintegrated. Knowing that cap's last movie is coming up is tugging at me, and I'll never be the same once he and RDJ are gone. Thank you, both of you. Here's a small tribute to your characters.


End file.
